No me olvides
by Mlle. Anya T. Kirkland
Summary: Elizabeta es la hija única de una familia rica, cuyos padres intentan conseguirle un marido para que cuide de ella. Gilbert y Roderich son seleccionados como sus posibles pretendientes pero ella no desea casarse y en su lugar, decide empezar un juego para fingir que escogerá a uno de ellos. ¿Los chicos aceptarán los términos? ¿Podrán mantener al margen sus sentimientos? AusxHunxPru
1. Capítulo 1

**NO ME OLVIDES**

by Mademoiselle Anastasia Tchaikovsky Kirkland (Mlle. Anya T. Kirkland)

Dicen que cuando algo termina lo que siempre quedan son los recuerdos. Pero… ¿qué tal de algo que nunca fue? Que nunca dio inicio y que por lo tanto, jamás terminó. Para mí… siguen quedando los recuerdos… los recuerdos de un "hubiera sido", de un "quería que fuera" y que "jamás fueron".

Antes era una pequeña niña cuya salud siempre fue delicada por lo que mis padres decidieron que debíamos mudarnos a un lugar con clima más apto para mi salud. Nos fuimos a vivir a una bella mansión construida a las afueras de la ciudad cuando yo tenía aproximadamente unos siete años. Había mucha naturaleza alrededor y el clima era siempre cálido.

La primera vez que llegué a ese lugar me dijeron que no había mucha gente por ahí, salvo otras dos mansiones igual de excéntricas que la nuestra. Mi madre me dijo que ambas pertenecían a familias adineradas como nosotras pero su posición era distinta.

"Será una perfecta oportunidad para que te insertes en la sociedad" solía repetir mi madre.

Mi madre era esa clase de mujeres a las que les importaba el dinero y el estatus en la sociedad. Siempre me decía que tenía que conseguir un buen marido para mejorar mi posición y la de mi familia. A mí jamás me interesó eso pero cada que sacaba el tema tenía que asentir cual muñeca a la que le son impuestas las palabras.

Por mucho tiempo, no fui capaz de conocer ese precioso lugar donde estaba situada mi casa. Habían pasado unos dos años sin que yo viera lo que había más allá del jardín. Los sirvientes siempre me rodeaban y no me dejaban salir de la mansión sin compañía, y de ser posible, ni de mi habitación. No obstante, en ocasiones me les escapaba para intentar investigar por mi cuenta, aunque siempre fue inútil. Era atrapada no más ponía un pie lejos del último escalón de las escaleras de la puerta principal.

-¡Pfff! Esto es realmente aburrido – resopló.

-Señorita, ¿le gustaría tomar la merienda? – preguntó una sirvienta.

-No. No me apetece ahora. Lo que quiero ahora es salir de aquí. ¡Siento que me volveré loca sino salgo de este lugar!

-P-Pero Señorita… usted sabe que… tiene prohibid—

-Sí, sí. Tengo "estrictamente prohibido salir de la mansión". Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Es sólo que… es realmente aburrido aquí. Ya no quiero tomar esas tontas lecciones que me obliga a tomar mi madre… sólo… - miró por la ventana – quisiera poder ver lo que hay allá afuera.

-Señorita…

Un ruido interrumpió la conversación. La puerta había sido abierta para dejar pasar a un hombre mayor. La niña se acercó e hizo una leve reverencia hacia el nuevo invitado.

-Padre…

-Elizabeta… he venido a avisarte que te prepares para tomar la merienda con nosotros. Prepara tus mejores galas.

-Me siento honrada de tal honor, Padre – reitera la reverencia – pero… ¿celebramos acaso una especie de ocasión especial? ¿Qué amerita el hecho de que use mi mejor ropa para la merienda?

-¿Qué no te basta con saber que nos harás compañía a tu madre y a mí? – gruñó y salió de la habitación.

Lo sabía. Era otro intento de mis padres por buscarme "un prospecto de marido". Como odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Siempre que sucedía, tenía que ingeniármelas para retirarme antes o de preferencia, evadir el encuentro. Pero de un tiempo acá, se había vuelto difícil. Mis padres evitaban comentarme cuando había invitados en casa o a veces irrumpían en mi habitación sin más para introducirme a alguien a quién estaba segura de no querer conocer. Era incómodo. No, en realidad era un dolor de cabeza. Tenía la impresión de que mis padres me creían una completa inútil por ser tan débil de salud pero… ¿cómo puede un corazón volverse fuerte cuando está encerrado en una caja de cristal?

Yo quería salir a explorar el mundo. Quería saber lo que se sentía tener los pies literalmente en la tierra, dejar que la lluvia me bañara y el sol me quemara la piel. Quería sentirme viva. Pero no. Jamás me podría sentir de esa forma con mis padres allí para "velar por mí".

Sin más remedio, accedí a que mis sirvientas me vistieran para la, definitivamente no esperada, ocasión. Ya estaba preparada con "mis mejores galas" como había pedido mi padre. Me encontraba mirando fijamente la puerta del salón de té. En cuanto entrara comenzaría un juego de mentiras en el que no estaba interesada. Resignada, tomé una cantidad de aire y resoplé.

-Si no hay más remedio… que comience el juego…

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí de encontrar a mis padres solos.

Elizabeta hizo una reverencia y se acercó a la mesa con sus padres. El té le fue servido a la pequeña señorita.

Cuando pensé que esta vez podría estar tranquila, él apareció.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y con ello, mi padre se puso de pie. En la entrada, estaban una pareja y un pequeño niño. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi.

-Muchas gracias por venir, Sr. Edelstein. Mire, ella es mi esposa y ella es mi hija, Elizabeta.

Mi padre nos presentó a los invitados. Era una de las familias que vivían por los alrededores. Eran de buena posición y eso se notaba sólo en su vestimenta. El señor era un empresario, al parecer tenía algunas fábricas donde creaba productos diversos. Su especialidad eran los instrumentos musicales.

-Es un gusto conocerlas, Madam, Señorita – dijo el hombre cortésmente – ella es mi esposa y este pequeño de aquí es mi hijo, Roderich. Roderich Edelstein – dijo y lo empujó levemente hacia la chica.

Nuestros respectivos padres nos colocaron uno frente al otro. Aún recuerdo esos raros ojos color violeta que se ocultaban tras de un par de lentes.

"Ridículo" pensé.

Alcé un poco mi vestido y me decidí a dejar la habitación. No tenía intención de tolerar esa situación una vez más.

-¡E-Elizabeta! ¡Elizabeta! ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante!

Al oír eso, decidí correr. Era ahora o nunca. Luego me tocaría oír un sermón pero era preferible eso a esa situación tan tonta e incómoda. Corrí tan rápido como pude y me escondí en un pequeño buró vacío que estaba cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca. Podía escuchar cómo me llamaban a gritos una y otra vez, además de las pisadas de los sirvientes. Temía que me encontraran. Sabía que de hacerlo me obligarían a regresar al salón del té.

Sentí unos pasos aproximarse y guardé el aliento pero fue en vano. La puerta se abrió de igual modo. Allí estaba la chica que me había ayudado a vestir esa mañana. Me miró fijamente sin decir nada durante un par de minutos, luego extendió su mano y me entregó una llave.

-Toma esa llave y ve al ala donde vivimos las sirvientas. La segunda puerta a la derecha es mi habitación, allí puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Yo iré a alcanzarte más tarde – susurró.

Y cerró la puerta.

-¡No está aquí tampoco! – se escuchó gritar.

Luego, escuché por sus pasos que se iba alejando. Cuando los gritos dejaron de escucharse, me animé a abrir levemente la puerta del mueble. Ni un alma. Era la oportunidad. Salí rápidamente y decidí ir a donde me había indicado.

Estaba en el ala de la servidumbre y curiosamente, no había ninguno de ellos cerca.

"Probablemente siguen buscándome…" pensé.

Me detuve frente a la puerta e inserté la llave. Entré a la habitación enseguida. Vi la cama y de inmediato me eché sobre ella.

-¡Que fastidio! – suspiré – ¡No quiero volver a tener esos odiosos encuentros nunca más! Si tan sólo… si tan sólo mis padres se detuvieran…

Elizabeta se sienta en la cama y comienza a examinar la habitación con sus ojos. Nota que hay un traje de sirvienta sobre el escritorio.

-¡Oh! – se acerca a mirarlo – ¡esto es perfecto! – lo extiende – con esto podré salir de la casa sin que se den cuenta.

Decidida a escaparse de casa, Elizabeta se quitó su elegante ropa para ponerse el uniforme de sirvienta. Recogió su cabello y se lo amarró para que quedara en forma de cola de caballo.

-Listo. Así debo verme lo suficientemente diferente para despistarlos un poco… ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! – se quitó los brillantes aretes y pulseras – si traigo estas cosas tan llamativas podrían sospechar…

Guardó las alhajas en un bolsillo del vestido que encontró. Y volvió a mirar su muñeca izquierda.

"Pero… esto…"

Ella observaba un collar que usaba en forma de pulsera. El collar tenía un pequeño relicario* que colgaba de él.

-No. No puedo quitármelo. Prometí no hacerlo.

Abrazó su brazo izquierdo mientras evitaba que las lágrimas, que ya estaban en sus ojos, cayeran por su mejilla.

-Hermano… ¿dónde estás?

-¡Hey! ¡Hermano! ¡No te vayas!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Oeste? ¿Tienes miedo de estar solo o algo así?

"¿Eh? ¿De quiénes son esas voces?"

-N-no seas tonto… me refiero a que... bueno, tú sabes… se supone que tenemos que acompañar a mamá y a papá. Ellos están por llegar y…

-Tú acompáñalos si quieres. A mí no me interesa conocer a esta gente. ¡Esas cosas de adultos son realmente aburridas!

-Pero, ¡hey! ¡Hermano!

"Debo ver a quién pertenece esas voces…"

Elizabeta se acerca a la única ventana de la habitación para intentar ver a los que hablaban.

-Voy a irme a jugar por ahí. Eres libre de venir conmigo si así lo quieres.

-¡Oye! ¡Te dije que no podemo—! ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! No tomaré responsabilidad por tus tonterías.

-Kesesesese… tan serio como siempre, Oeste. Deberías actuar más como un niño que es lo que eres después de todo.

-Y tú deberías actuar con un poco más de madurez después de todo tú eres—

"No logro ver bien por esta cosa"

Elizabeta hace a un lado la pesada cortina e intenta abrir la ventana.

-Sí, sí. Ya sé eso. Bueno… igual me iré por ahí a explorar hasta que esto termine.

-Bien. Supongo que te veré luego de que nuestros padres manden a toda la comisaría para buscarte. ¡Me voy primero!

"Rayos… debo darme prisa… esta cosa no afloja… ¡maldita sea!".

En un increíble despliegue de fuerza, Elizabeta, abre de un jalón la ventana y siente que pierde el equilibro. Para evitar caer, se sujeta de la ventana pero no puede evitar gritar en el proceso.

-¡Ufff! Menos mal. Hubiera sido una fea caí… — sus ojos se toparon con los de alguien más.

-¡Hey, tú! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ahhh… yo…

Era un chico de cabello plateado, que lucía más brillante al caer los rayos del sol sobre él.

"Rayos… si este niño se entera… de quién soy… ¡Oh, espera!"

-¡Hey! ¡Te pregunté si estás bien! ¿Acaso me escuchas?

-Sí… digo, ¡sí! ¡Estoy bien!

-De acuerdo…

El chico iba a continuar su camino pero la chica lo detuvo.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera, por favor!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí… verás… ¿podrías ayudarme a bajar de aquí?

-¿A bajar? ¿De la ventana dices?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué quieres bajar por la ventana? ¿Acaso eres una ladrona y ahora resulta que necesitas ayuda? – el chico se cruzó de brazos.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Es que… ¡la puerta se trabó y no puedo abrir! ¡Y necesito salir de aquí!

-¿En serio? Mmmmm.

"¿Se habrá creído esa tontería? No, no creo qu—"

-Está bien. ¡Lo haré!

-¿Qué?

-Dije que te ayudaré a bajar de ahí. Sólo espera un poco.

"¿D-de verdad se lo creyó? ¿Ese cuento tonto?"

El chico se acercó a la pared y la observó durante unos minutos. Fue entonces que notó que había otra ventana debajo que tenía una saliente lo suficiente grande para apoyarse.

-¡Hey! Ya sé cómo puedes bajar de ahí. Sal de la ventana e intenta llegar a la que está debajo de ti. Esta ventana tiene una saliente, así que podrás poner tus pies allí sin problemas. Una vez que estés allí, te ayudaré a bajar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?!

-A menos que quieras tirarte desde allá, ¡sí! ¡Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió!

-¡Tsk! Idiota – murmuró.

"Pero es cierto… no parece haber otra opción…"

-Saldré de aquí entonces. ¡Así que no te atrevas a ver bajo mi vestido!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿A quién le interesaría ver debajo del vestido de una niña como tú?!

-¡Tú! – se contuvo – está bien… saldré ya…

Elizabeta se sienta ligeramente en la venta, sube un pie y luego el otro mientras se sostiene del vidrio.

-Ahh… ¿ahora qué?

-¿Qué no sabes bajar de una ventana?

-¡Disculpa! Pero me perdí la clase que consistía en cómo bajar de una ventana.

-¡Sólo baja un pie a la vez! ¡Con cuidado!

-Con cuidado… ¡cómo si tuviera planeado morir aquí!

-Por Dios… esta mujer es más quejumbrosa que mi madre – dijo para sí el chico.

Elizabeta baja un pie con cuidado. Luego, baja el otro mientras sigue sosteniéndose del cristal en la parte superior.

-¿Ahhhh… así?

-¡Bien! Ahora suéltate del cristal y sujétate del borde la ventana. De ahí, sólo intenta alcanzar la saliente. Estira tus pies para eso.

-E-está bien…

La joven cambió de lugar de soporte como le dijo el chico. Ella estiraba sus piernas pero no lograba alcanzar la saliente.

"Vamos, Eli. Tienes que lograrlo. Ya casi, ya casi… ¡oh! ¡Lo logré!"

Un pie llegó a la saliente y cuando estaba por colocar el otro, sus manos se resbalaron y se sintió caer en el aire.

Recuerdo sentir que flotaba, como si cayera lento. Sinceramente, pensé que ahí terminaría todo. Si no fuera por ese niño, no sé qué habría sido de mí. Así es, cuando caí, ese chico fue tras de mí y me atrapó con su cuerpo. Bueno, más bien, caí sobre él directamente. Pero aun así, me salvó.

-¡Auch, auch, auch! – gritaba el chico — ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué pesada eres!

-¡Óyeme tú, pedazo d—!

Nuestros ojos se encontraron entonces. Ahora nos mirábamos cara a cara. Él era un chico de cabello plateado y ojos rojos que me miraba con seriedad.

"Ojos rojos… rojos como… los de él…"


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos. Soy Anya, soy una nueva escritora en este espacio y me estoy estrenando con este intento de serie. Si me siguen en esta parte, creo que ya es una buena señal de que la idea no es tan mala jeje. En fin, ¡gracias a todos los que me han dado follow! Ahora procedo a contestar reviews :3

 **Klan D.D.L:** ¡Mi primer review! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Estoy tan feliz :'D No me creo aún que ya estoy aquí y estoy escribiendo y ya tengo seguidores. En fin, sobre tus dudas... Di la pista en el episodio pasado sobre quién es la persona que le dio el relicario a Elizabeta pero creo que está camuflajeada(?) al menos, a mí parecer no le han captado todavía jaja XD Pero descuida, en este capítulo sabrás la respuesta (más o menos). Sobre lo de la competencia... no será tal cual una competencia pero sí habrá una especie de juego(?) (no sé cómo explicarlo sin dar spoiler) entre los tres. Si te soy sincera tampoco me gusta mucho el AusHun (el PruHun es una de mis OTP favoritas) pero no tengo nada contra Austria XD

 **tomato49:** Espero que eso no sea amenaza(?) XD Porque siendo sincera, no sé a donde llegará esto pero ya veremos en el camino jeje. Gracias por estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones.

Aclaraciones(?): 

\- Esta historia estará centrada en el triángulo amoroso entre Hungría, Prusia y Austria pero eventualmente aparecerán otros personajes.

\- Aunque el enfoque pretende ser hetero, en los capítulos siguientes puede aparecer algo yaoi (BoyxBoy) (¡No me maten, por favor! O no podré terminar esto jaja).

\- Explico que puse este fic con clasificación M porque en el futuro es posible que se use lenguaje más ofensivo y se traten temas un poco más delicados.

En fin, denle follow, favoritos o dejen reviews con comentarios lindos (o tomatazos si quieren). El punto es que me hagan saber si esto les agrada y me animen a actualizar pronto porque sino lo olvido(?). Y por último, no olviden seguirme en Tumblr y Wattpad porque allí también estaré actualizando esta historia. ¡Es todo! ¡Hasta pronto! ^^

 _Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y esto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

Me toqué las mejillas y toda parte donde creí podría tener algo.

-¿Eh? N-no… – desvió la mirada – lo siento por caer así… ¿te lastimaste? – lo miró de nuevo.

-No. Estoy bien. Eres pesada pero no lo suficiente como para lastimar al grandioso yo.

-¿P-pesada? – una ceja se le arqueó.

Creí que iba a reprenderme por el comentario, pero en su lugar, se quedó callada. Ella se incorporó y se sacudió la ropa.

-Gracias… por ayudarme…

Sonreí.

-Kesesese… ¡no es nada! ¡Eso no es nada para mi grandiosa persona! ¡Ha sido pan comido!

-Sí… como sea… será mejor qu—

De repente, ella se desmayó. Pude rescatarla nuevamente pero… por más que le grité no hubo respuesta de su parte. Tenía a una chica en mis brazos y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

"Sería muy extraño si entro a esa mansión y llego con ella inconsciente. Quizás hasta me culparían de haberle hecho algo… no, esto no es bueno, ¿qué hago, qué hago?"

Y entonces se me ocurrió. Mi casa no estaba tan lejos de allí… tal vez… podría ayudarla ahí y evitar problemas con los dueños de la mansión donde estaba.

"Sólo espero que despierte pronto" pensé antes de echarme a aquella niña en la espalda.

"Eli… quiero que conserves esto…" – toma su mano y le entrega algo.

"¿Esto? P-pero… esto es…"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero quiero que ahora seas tú quién lo guarde…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Digamos que… es una promesa…"

"¿Una promesa?"

"Sí. Es una promesa entre hermanos. Mientras tú conserves esto contigo todo el tiempo, guarda la esperanza de que volveré por ti. Volveré y seremos una familia otra vez. Eli, por favor, no olvides esta promesa. Por favor, no me olvides"

"Hermano… – sus ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas – ¡tonto! ¿Cómo crees…? ¿Cómo crees que podría olvidarte? ¡Eres mi hermano! – se aferra a las piernas del otro – vuelve pronto, tonto… vuelve a casa sano y salvo… y tampoco me olvides"

"No lo haré, mi querida Eli…" – responde mientras abraza la cabeza de la pequeña.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

-Oh, ¿ya estás despierta? – escuchó preguntar.

-¿Qué?

Ella se fue incorporando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en la cama donde antes dormía.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi cuarto…

-¿T-tu cuarto? ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy en tu cuarto?! ¡¿Acaso eres un pervertido o algo así?! ¡¿Secuestras a niñas que te encuentras en la calle o algo as—?! – siente algo sobre su boca.

-¡Shhhh! No hagas escándalo. Si te encuentran aquí, los dos saldremos perdiendo… – susurró.

-¿Perdwendo?

-Sí… ahora será mejor que guardes silencio y me dejes explicarte todo, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió y él quitó su mano de su boca. Elizabeta tomó aire y exhaló, mientras que el chico se fue al otro extremo de la habitación a tomar asiento.

-Ahora sí… ¿decías…?

-Ah, sí. Estás en mi cuarto porque te desmayaste y no podía dejarte ahí como si nada… – cruza las piernas – eso no hubiera sido nada grandioso de mi parte… mi grandioso ser no puede rebajarse a hacer cosas como esas.

-Bien… entiendo eso pero… ¿realmente era necesario traerme a tu casa? ¿P-por qué hiciste eso? No lo entiendo…

-¿Estabas escapando, no es así?

-¿Escapando?

-Sí. De esa mansión. Supongo que te tratan mal en ese lugar y por eso quisiste escapar…

-Escapar…

Ella se quedó mirándome un largo rato hasta que aparentemente terminó de entender algo.

-Oh, sí… – apenas respondió y evadió la mirada del otro.

Sus ojos ya no mostraban enfado o miedo. Eran… melancólicos. Como si hubiera recordado algo triste. No quise preguntar por qué de repente se había puesto así. Descrucé las piernas para inclinarme a servirme un poco de agua que estaba en la mesita junto a mí. Estaba por tomar el agua pero decidí terminar el relato y dejé el vaso a un lado.

-Volviendo al tema. Estás aquí porque no podía dejarte sola y entrar a la mansión hubiera sido algo tonto de mi parte. Probablemente, hubiera sido acusado de algo al llevarte en esas condiciones… y no quiero tener problemas con esa gente antes de tiempo. Mis padres me matarían…

No dijo nada y ni siquiera mostró indicios de haberme escuchado. Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y el silencio que reinaba en la habitación estaba comenzando a incomodarme. Tosí levemente para llamar la atención.

-Como sea, ¿tienes hambre o algo así? Puedo conseguirte algo y—

-Estoy bien así. No es necesario hagas eso. Gracias – respondió sin mirarlo.

-D-de acuerdo pero… creo que deberías comer algo. Tienes un día entero sin comer…

-¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Un día entero?! – otra vez le es cubierta la boca.

-¡Shhhh! Te dije que no gritaras así… – la suelta – y sí, un día entero… ayer fue que te desmayaste y te traje a mi casa. Y ya es pasado de mediodía, así que… – le da la espalda para ver por su ventana.

-¿M-mediodía…? Oh mi… – esta vez ella se cubrió la boca.

-¿Sucede algo?

-T-tengo que volver… tengo que volver pronto…

-¿Volver? ¿Disculpa? – la mira incrédulo.

-Sí, sí. Tengo que darme prisa. Seguramente me están buscando y… – lo miró a los ojos.

-No estoy entendiendo nada… ¿acaso no estabas escapando de ese lugar? ¿Por qué quieres volver?

-Yo… yo… sólo tengo que volver, ¿sí?

-Oye… – la sujeta de los hombros y la mira seriamente a los ojos – si temes que haya consecuencias por haber escapado, entonces dilo. No permitiré que esa gente te haga daño. El que seas de la servidumbre no significa que tengan derecho de tratarte como un animal o algo peor… Escucha… no tienes que volver allá… no dejaré te lastimen ¿está bien?

-Tú… ¿por qué haces esto?

-Porque no me gusta la gente que se cree superior porque tiene dinero o poder. Si se tiene alguna de esas cosas no se debería usar para maltratar a los menos afortunados… ¿no te parece? Además, eres una niña linda – sonríe traviesamente.

-¿L-linda? ¡¿A quién le llamas linda?! ¡¿Quién te crees qu—?! – grita sonrojada y se tapa la boca.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿De cuándo acá está mal darle un cumplido a una persona? ¿Eh? En serio que eres una chica muy extraña…

-¿E-extraña? ¿Ahora soy extraña? ¿De linda pasé a extraña?

-Sí, porque parece que te ofenden los cumplidos…

-Idiota – murmura bajo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada. Ya suéltame – desvía la mirada y aleja una de las manos del chico de su hombro.

Quité mis manos de sus hombros cuando hizo un ademán de molestia. Realmente no entiendo a esta persona que tengo frente a mí. No obstante, parece ser bastante interesante. Sonreí internamente ante ese pensamiento.

-Bien… entonces, dime, ¿qué planeas hacer? ¿Te quedarás aquí… conmigo? ¿O volverás a ese lugar?

-¿C-contigo? ¿Cómo que contigo?

-Bueno… te acabo de decir que no dejaré que te hagan daño, por ello se entiende que me haré cargo de ti si así lo quieres…

Sus ojos se abrieron más y pude notar un leve rojo en sus mejillas.

-Y-yo… yo no necesito que nadie se haga cargo de mí… yo puedo cuidarme bastante bien sola…

-¿Ah sí? Y entonces por eso no me necesitaste para nada para salir de esa habitación y menos para venir hasta aquí. Claro, claro. Ya entiendo.

-¡Tsk! No estaría aquí de no ser por tu culpa…

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy el responsable porque no sepas trepar? Lo siento, no sabía era mi obligación enseñarle a niñas desconocidas a trepar por edificios y esas cosas. Tomaré nota de eso para la próxima vez…

-Eres un idiota…

Me sorprendió la sinceridad con que dijo esas palabras mientras me miraba con enfado. Cubrí mi propia boca esta vez tratando de contener la risa. Nadie jamás me había hablado así antes y era tan divertido que alguien como ella "me pusiera en mi lugar".

-¿De qué te ríes ahora, idiota?

-N-nada… – conteniendo la risa – nada, nada… lo siento… En fin… ¿en qué íbamos? ¡Ah sí! ¿Qué harás entonces? – volvió a su cara seria.

-Debo volver. No hay otra opción. Tengo que volver a la mansión…

-Sabes… no conozco en persona a los dueños pero… probablemente estarán furiosos cuando se enteren que te escapaste… si no es que ya lo saben… – volvió a tomar asiento.

-Lo sé. Pero… tengo que volver… en serio debo regresar…

-¿Estás segura de eso…?

-Sí.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que no pude llevarle la contraria. No entendía por qué había tomado esa decisión después de lo ocurrido pero… ya había intervenido demasiado y era mejor terminar con esa situación de una vez.

-Entiendo. Bien, si ese es el caso… entonces… te ayudaré a regresar a esa mansión.

-¿Me ayudarás…?

-Claro. Yo fui quién te sacó de allá en primer lugar… además… ¿no sería mejor salir por la puerta principal esta vez en lugar de la ventana? Creo que no eres buena con ellas, ¡kesesesese!

-Tú, bastardo – amenazó con el puño.

Traté de contener mi risa pero esta vez no pude del todo. Era simplemente gracioso. Y fue más gracioso cuando ella se vino sobre mí para intentar callarme. Intentaba golpearme con los puños pero los interceptaba con mis manos. Era un gracioso juego. Al menos hasta que en algún momento consiguió alcanzar mi estómago y sacarme el aire.

-¿Ahora sí piensas callarte?

-N-no… no tenías que… hacer eso… – dijo sosteniéndose el estómago.

-Tu maldita risa es demasiado estruendosa. Me estaba fastidiando…

Hubo un tiempo de silencio entre los dos.

Yo intentaba recuperar el aliento y en cambio, ella se paseaba por la habitación como inspeccionando la clase de lugar en el que se encontraba. Tenía que admitirlo, era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Tal vez sí estaría bien por su cuenta como había dicho pero… igual no dejaba de molestarme el dejarla regresar.

-¿Y bien…?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Ya terminaste de revisar mi habitación? ¿O hay algo que te falte por ver?

-En realidad no la revisaba. Sólo veía en qué clase de lugar vive un niño como tú…

-¿Niño?

-Sí, porque te comportas como uno…

-¿Q-qué? Espera un momento – se levantó del asiento y fue hasta ella – yo no soy ningún niño. Voy a cumplir 15 años pronto, ¿sabías eso?

-¿Ah sí? Pues… en ese caso, eres peor de lo que pensé… a tu edad pretendiendo ser un niño…

-T-tampoco me trates como si fuera un viejo…

-Sí, como sea. ¿Cuál será el plan?

-¿El plan?

-Para salir de aquí, tonto. ¿O qué crees? ¿Qué iré a algún otro lado contigo? Yo creo que no…

-¡Ah eso! Mmmm – cruza los brazos y pone una pose pensativa – será más sencillo si sales conmigo. Pero si alguien te ve con esa vestimenta pueden sospechar, ya que la servidumbre aquí viste diferente… así que… lo primero sería conseguirte algo de ropa más apropiada… – comienza a mirarla de arriba a abajo y viceversa.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Acaso eres un pervertido? – dijo cubriéndose con las manos instintivamente.

-¡N-no seas tonta! – gritó avergonzado y se cubrió la boca después – no seas tonta… no es lo que tú crees. Sólo intentaba adivinar qué ropa podría quedarte. Como sea, tengo que salir un momento.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Aquí no hay ropa que puedas usar, así que tendré que ir a conseguirla. No puedo llamar a nadie ahora porque estás en la habitación y nadie debe verte. Ahora, si me disculpas, me retiro.

Tomé la perilla de la puerta y la giré con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido. No sé qué tan buena idea sea dejar a una chica como ella sola en mi habitación pero no hubo mentiras en lo que dije. Tenía que encontrar algo apropiado para ella para poder salir de la casa sin levantar sospechas.

Me dirigí a la cocina de la mansión, sabía que allí podía encontrar a alguien que me ayudara con mi nuevo dilema. En cuanto los sirvientes me vieron entrar, todos hicieron reverencias.

-Joven Gilbert, ¿se le ofrece algo? – preguntó un hombre viejo – ¿hay algo que a Su Excelencia le apetezca comer o tomar?

-No, gracias. Estoy bien. Sólo venía a buscar a ese par – los apuntó con sus ojos.

-¿Esos dos…? – miró detrás de sí – ¡¿Q-qué hicieron esta vez par de inútiles?! ¡Hicieron enfadar al Joven Gilbert, ¿no es así?! ¡O tal vez al Joven Ludwig!

-Calma, calma. No han hecho nada. Sólo necesito me ayuden con algo especial.

-¿Algo especial? ¿No preferiría que lo ayudara alguien más con ese asunto? Este par en realidad pueden arruinarlo… – miraba a los mencionados con recelo.

-Ja, ja. Descuide. Ambos son perfectos para esta tarea, no se preocupe. Así que si me permite, ellos vendrán conmigo un rato – les hace una seña con el dedo de ir a acompañarlo.

-E-está bien, Joven. Como usted diga.

Todos volvieron a inclinarse para mi salida y salí con los chicos. Eran dos sirvientes que trabajaban en la casa. Uno era cocinero y el otro era un ayudante ahí. Sus familias tenían generaciones trabajando para la mía, así que era natural que ellos siguieran con esa especie de tradición. Los tres teníamos casi la misma edad, por lo que desde que los conocí nos entendimos con facilidad y nos volvimos amigos. Ellos son los únicos (además de 'Oeste') que tienen mi entera confianza. No obstante, mis padres desaprueban que me junte con ellos por aquello de las clases sociales y es por eso que solemos vernos los tres a escondidas cuando queremos pasar el rato juntos. Cuando era más joven y mi hermano Ludwig aún no nacía, los sacaba de sus quehaceres para que jugaran conmigo. Eran tiempos divertidos.

Una vez que nos alejamos lo suficiente, les indiqué que lo siguiente sería un secreto entre nosotros tres con un gesto con mi mano y entramos a la habitación que ambos compartían. Ambos chicos corrieron a sus camas enseguida y se acostaron sobre ellas.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Gilbert! Debo agradecerte que nos sacaras de esa maldita cocina. Juro que si escuchaba otro "te faltó limpiar aquí" iba a matar a ese viejo con mis manos.

-Oye, Antonio, no es para tanto. El viejo sólo es malhumorado, no le hagas caso y ya.

-Eso lo dices porque a ti no te fastidia todo el santo día con "haz esto", "barre acá", "limpia allí". ¡Ay! ¡Estoy harto de él! En fin, tampoco es como si te preocupara eso… a ti no te dice nada. Eres su favorito, después de todo. Como le cocinas todos sus caprichos como si fuera el dueño de esta casa, por eso te tiene aprecio. Eso sí, se la vive diciendo soy una mala influencia para ti. Pobre, ni siquiera tiene idea de quién eres realmente… no tiene idea de la clase de delincuente que eres…

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Me estás haciendo quedar mal con ese comentario!

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Ya basta! No los saqué de la cocina para que se peleen frente a mí… aunque eso sea divertido de vez en cuando… – dijo lo último en voz baja.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron ambos.

-Ejem. Digo, verán, es que… tienen que ayudarme con algo. Por favor. Verán, chicos… tengo un pequeño problemita, je, je… ustedes saben…

-Oh, Gilbert, jamás creí que nos pedirías esa clase de "favorcitos" – le guiña un ojo.

-¡Francis! ¡No seas un pervertido! Esto es en serio – golpea al otro con una almohada.

-Oye, yo sólo decía… era una broma… no te pongas violento… Pfff… a veces estás de unos humores…

-Ya deja que hable Gilbert, que si nos ha sacado de nuestro trabajo es por algo, ¿no es así?

-S-sí… tengo… un problemita allá en mi alcoba.

-¿En tu alcoba? – preguntó el castaño.

-Sí. Ahmmm. ¿Un problema de… faldas? – lo dijo más como preguntándose a sí mismo.

-¿Tienes a una chica en tu habitación, Gil? – interrogó sorprendido.

-¡Wow! ¿No será que…? ¡¿Nuestro Gilbert ya es todo un hombre?! – interrogó el rubio.

-¡N-no seas idiota! No se trata de eso… es que…

Y entonces me encontré allí, explicándole a ese par toda la situación que se desató a partir del encuentro con esa niña.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos. ¡Anya aquí nuevamente! Disculpen la demora en actualizar esto. Pasaron muchas cosas desde la última actualización y bueno... debo decir que la persona por la que empecé esta historia pues... ya no es más parte de mi vida u.u Es una cosa muy triste pero es la realidad, así que me estoy enfrentando a un dilema existencial entre seguir o no. Quiero seguir porque creo que es una historia que vale la pena contar pero... no sé si cuente con la suficiente inspiración. Por ese motivo, me atrevo a pedirles que me dejen reviews o me manden mensaje si así lo desean para no olvidarme de esta historia. Lamentablemente no soy tan disciplinada con estas cosas así que creo que necesitaré su ayuda para seguir.

A propósito de mensajes, he creado una cuenta de Facebook especial para que puedan contactarse conmigo si lo desean. Quizás ponga algunas cosas por ahí pero no prometo nada. Digamos que esa cuenta tiene como fin el poder charlar con mis seguidores y leer sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias (por si les es más fácil contactarme por ese medio que por los mensajes de FF). Bueno, si les interesa agregarme el link está en la información de este perfil ^o^

En fin, luego de toda esta charla innecesaria, ahora procedo a contestar reviews :3

 **tomato49:** Tengo que confesar que jamás pensé en los italianos como una opción. En serio, no los tomé en cuenta XD (lo siento mis Italias, no fue a propósito[?]) Como sea, no te preocupes. Saldrán más personajes y eventualmente sabrás quién es el hermano. Aunque me parece que eso último tardará un rato jaja XD Mil gracias por ser tan buena fan y dejarme review nuevamente. Espero leerte por aquí seguido, ¿ok? (u)/

 **ramsicontreras:** ¡Bienvenido nuevo lector! Gracias por el review :3 Me hace tan feliz que digas que es interesante. Asdfgffgfgh. Lo hago con mucho amor y soy feliz de que les guste /u/ Espero te guste lo siguiente y que sigas aquí también.

Aclaraciones(?):

\- Esta historia estará centrada en el triángulo amoroso entre Hungría, Prusia y Austria pero eventualmente aparecerán otros personajes.

\- Aunque el enfoque pretende ser hetero, en los capítulos siguientes puede aparecer algo yaoi (BoyxBoy) (¡No me maten, por favor! O no podré terminar esto jaja).

\- Explico que puse este fic con clasificación M porque en el futuro es posible que se use lenguaje más ofensivo y se traten temas un poco más delicados.

En fin, denle follow, favoritos o dejen reviews con comentarios lindos (o tomatazos si quieren). El punto es que me hagan saber si esto les agrada y me animen a actualizar pronto porque sino lo olvido(?). Y por último, no olviden seguirme en Tumblr y Wattpad porque allí también estaré actualizando esta historia. ¡Es todo! ¡Hasta pronto! ^^

 _Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y esto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

-Y es por eso que necesito la ropa de alguna sirvienta para sacarla de aquí.

-¿Crees eso funcionará realmente?

-No lo sé, Antonio, pero debo intentarlo. Le dije la sacaría de aquí y lo cumpliré.

-Entiendo. Entonces si las cosas son así, tenemos que ayudarte en lo que nos sea posible. Francis, ¿crees que podamos robar algún vestuario de la servidumbre del almacén?

-¿Ehhhhh? ¡¿Quieres robar algo del almacén?! ¡¿Qué acaso no recuerdas quién está a cargo de él?! ¡Esa horrenda mujer que me odia!

-Oh, vamos. "No es para tanto. La vieja sólo es malhumorada, no le hagas caso y ya".

-Bien, bien, ya entendí tu punto. Esa mujer me odia y a ti te ama. El viejo te odia a ti y me adora a mí. Ya entendí.

-Por favor, dejen sus peleas maritales para otra ocasión, ¿sí? Van a darme dolor de cabeza…

-¡No es una pelea marital! – gritan a la vez.

-Sí, claro, claro. Lo que sea. Ustedes vean si es posible sacar algún traje extra del almacén. Los esperaré en la habitación. ¡Ah! Y para que no sospechen nada, será mejor que alguno de los dos me traiga el almuerzo. Y si alguien pregunta para qué los saqué de la cocina, ya saben qué decir.

-Atendemos personalmente las exigencias del joven amo Gilbert – le guiña un ojo.

-¡Hey, déjate de tonterías, Francis! – vuelve a golpearlo con la almohada – esto es serio y debemos comportarnos para no levantar sospechas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – el rubio vuelve a sobarse la cabeza.

-Bien. Los dejo ya, que si permanezco aquí más tiempo alguien podría verme. Además, ya no puedo dejar más tiempo a esa chica en mi habitación.

-Sigo sin creer que realmente la hayas traído a casa. Y sobre todo, ¿cómo fue que nadie te vio?

-Es simple, Francis. Recuerda que Gilbert se perdió la cita que su familia tenía con los dueños de la mansión vecina. No fue hasta que notaron su ausencia que todos se pusieron a buscarlo, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Oh, sí. Por eso sólo nos quedamos la gente de la cocina y otros pocos empleados… pero… ¿acaso ya estabas aquí para cuando eso pasó?

-Kesesese, ¡pues claro! ¡Después de todo, hablamos del grandioso yo! Soy el maestro del sigilo.

-Maestro del sigilo, sí, claro. Pues bien, maestro del sigilo, será mejor que vaya a ver a su "rehén".

-¡O-Oye! ¡No digas esas cosas, Antonio! Haces parecer que la retengo contra su voluntad…

-¿Y qué no es así?

-¡Claro que no! Como sea, ya me voy. Les encargo este asunto. Díganle al viejo, si los llega a ver, que me harán un mandado especial y que no puede esperar – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en sus camas. Parecían procesar toda la situación e intercambiaban miradas y risas de complicidad.

-Hace mucho que no hacemos algo como esto, ¿no, Antonio?

-Sí… se siente casi como en aquellos tiempos en que podíamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Eran tiempos felices… – responde nostálgico.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso vas a llorar o algo así?

-No seas tonto, no es eso. Sólo recordaba los viejos tiempos…

Antonio se baja de su cama para sentarse junto al otro.

-Suenas como un anciano cuando dices cosas como esas – le sonríe.

-T-tonto… – desvía la mirada.

Antonio toma de la barbilla a Francis y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Oye, yo sé que extrañas esos tiempos. También lo hago a veces. Y no es porque podíamos escaparnos de nuestros quehaceres, es por el hecho de que podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin esas cosas triviales de las clases sociales y demás. Aunque… si he de confesarte algo… es que estos tiempos tampoco son tan malos. Después de todo… aún… estamos juntos…

-Antonio… – contesta sonrojado.

El castaño se acerca y rosa suavemente sus labios con los del otro. El beso dura apenas un momento.

-Anda, vamos. Tenemos que darnos prisa y ayudar a Gil con su problemita, je, je.

-Cierto, vamos a ayudar a nuestro amigo ¡y luego continuaremos donde lo dejamos! – dice entusiasta.

-¿Tú jamás dejas pasar algo por alto, verdad…? Ja…

Ambos se ponen de pie y salen de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Gilbert se dirige a su alcoba con calma. Se detiene frente a la puerta y gira la perilla lentamente, como si no quisiera hacer algún ruido.

-Ya he regresad—

El joven se detuvo al instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con algo distinto, algo que no estaba antes en la habitación. Miraba con sorpresa a su invitada que se encontraba frente a un espejo de pie amarrándose una capa. No obstante, no era lo único diferente en la chica.

-¿Q-Qué haces? – preguntó luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Sólo estaba probando como me quedaba esto – apunta a la capa.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Oh… hablas de… – voltea hacia él coquetamente – ¿esto?

Elizabeta colocó sus manos sobre su cintura y ahora estaba frente a Gilbert, así, éste podía apreciar mejor el nuevo atuendo de la chica que consistía en una camisa, unos pantalones cortos y unas botas. Gil la miró de arriba abajo una y otra vez, incrédulo por la situación.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero… ¿por qué llevas puesto eso?

-Oh, pues… verás. Estaba mirando tu cuarto y de repente vi estas botas y quise probármelos. Luego vi esta capa y cuando me di cuenta estaba revisando qué ropa podía quedarme, je, je. Pero dime, ¿cómo me veo? – interroga y da una vuelta completa frente a él – ¿me queda bien? ¿Parezco un chico?

-Claro que no pareces un chico… b-bueno… tal vez… un poco. Sí, si tu cabello no fuera tan largo probablemente…

-¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Lo olvidé!

La chica se desata la coleta y se la vuelve a hacer pero esta vez la coleta le queda más abajo.

-¿Así está mejor?

-Eh… en realidad… no cambia mucho que digamo—

-¡Gil! ¡Ya estamos aquí! – interrumpe el ya conocido par.

Al escuchar su nombre, el chico voltea y ve a sus amigos que llegan con un carrito de servicio que está repleto de comida y bebidas.

-¡Shhhh! Les dije que fueran discretos, tontos.

-Oh, lo sentimos, Gil. Lo olvidábamos, je, je – se disculpó el castaño.

-¡ _Mon Dieu_! ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? – se acerca seductoramente a la invitada – _Bonjour_ , _mon chéri_ , pero que bello placer tienen estos ojos de conocerte. Mi nombre es Francis y estoy encantado de conocerte – le guiña el ojo – ¿y tú? ¿cómo te llamas?

-Oye, Francis, ese no es—

-Me llamo Henry – contestó ella intentando no reír y le estrechó la mano.

-¡Oh, Henry! Es un bello nombre, _mon ami_.

-Francis, no es lo que tú…

-Francis… – dijo un Antonio con cara siniestra que comenzó a estrujar un vaso de vidrio que se rompía poco a poco.

-O-oye, Antonio. Calma. Él en realidad es ella.

-¡¿Q-qué?! – grita Francis sorprendido – ¿e-eres una chica?

Elizabeta responde con una sonrisa.

-Oye… No está bien que me engañes así…

-Te lo mereces por idiota – respondió el otro irritado.

-Oh, vamos… no te enojes, querido…

-Sí, sí, como sea…

-L-lo siento… ja, ja… lo siento mucho pero no pude evitarlo. Pero es que fue muy gracioso que pensaras que en verdad era un chico.

-Oye, Gilbert, debiste corregirme desde el inicio…

-Hey, no me culpes a mí. Yo lo intenté y sólo me ignoraste…

-Ejem – tosío un poco – Gil, aquí está el almuerzo como pediste y también te trajimos tu "encargo". Aunque… ahora ya no sé si hará falta – mira de reojo a la joven.

-Gracias, Antonio. Deja las cosas aquí y mejor llévate a Francis. Tienen que volver pronto a sus tareas o comenzarán a sospechar. Oh, y otra vez, gracias por todo, chicos.

-Está bien – saca la ropa de un piso inferior del carrito y se la da en la mano – aquí está. Volveré a mi puesto entonces. Gilbert, Señorita… – hace una reverencia y se va.

-A-Antonio… ¡espérame! – se va tras él pero se detiene – Fue un gusto conocerte, _mon chéri_. Nos vemos después, Gil – se despide con la mano y sigue su camino.

-Adiós, chicos – responde el gesto con la mano y da una media vuelta cuando la puerta se cierra – ¡Rayos! Siento mucho todo eso. Ese par puede ser algo inoportuno a veces…

-Je, je. Descuida. De hecho, fue divertido que me confundiera con un chico. Significa que este disfraz es bueno – contesta entusiasta.

-No, no lo es. Como sea, deberías cambiarte y luego tendremos el almuerzo, ya que los chicos nos trajeron la comida no deberíamos desperdiciarlo. Además, pese a lo que parezca Francis es un excelente cocinero.

-¿Oh, de verdad? Entonces… ¿no deberíamos comer ahora mismo? No podemos permitir esto se enfríe…

-¿Qué acaso siempre desobedeces a los adultos?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Tienes 15 años. No eres un "adulto" – toma un panecillo del carrito.

-Tú… – intenta guardar la calma y respira profundo – de acuerdo. Almorzaremos primero y luego te cambiarás. No quiero nadie más te vea con esas ropas.

Gilbert dejó la ropa sobre su cama, después tomó el carrito y lo acercó a su invitada. Una vez hecho esto, se sentó en otro asiento que había cerca de ella. Colocó algunas cosas en la mesita que había entre ellos y comieron los aperitivos y dulces que les habían traído.

Estaba disfrutando del momento. Aunque seguía preocupada por lo que me aguardaba en casa, realmente hubo un momento en el que me sentí segura y cómoda con ese chico. A decir verdad, no sé a qué se debía. Probablemente era porque cada vez me miraba, me topaba con ese par de ojos rojos que me recordaban a _él_.

Aunque habíamos pasado poco tiempo juntos y nuestro primer encuentro había sido un poco extraño, ese chico no parecía ser una mala persona. Al contrario, se había portado muy amable y comprensivo en todo momento. Por otra parte, también dijo con mucha seriedad y preocupación que cuidaría de mí y que no permitiría que me hicieran daño. Podía ver que estaba frente a un chico diferente a los que mis padres solían presentarme. Mostraba una confianza y seguridad en sí mismo que no había visto en nadie más. Ni siquiera en _él_.

No puedo dejar de preguntarme qué pasaría si se enterara de quién soy en realidad. Si supiera quién soy no creo que fuera tan amable conmigo. Al menos no con tanta sinceridad. Hay gente que sólo me ve como un medio para llegar a mi _padre_ y no los culpo. Él ha provocado eso. Él ha hecho que la gente sólo me vea como un objeto. Ni qué decir de mi madre. Ella es aún peor. Soy su moneda de cambio, su valioso tesoro hasta que pueda cambiarme por algo mejor y que la haga aún más feliz.

-Oye… ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Eh?

-Estás como perdida en tus pensamientos… ¿sucede algo? ¿Acaso hay algo que no te gustó del menú? Porque puedo pedir lo que tú quieras…

-No, no. No es eso. Todo es delicioso, en verdad. Sólo… pensaba en lo que sucederá cuando vuelva…

-Ya veo. Así que eso es lo que te tiene preocupada – cruza las piernas – bueno, yo ya te había dicho que no es necesario que regreses ¿no es así? Puedes quedarte y trabajar aquí si así lo deseas.

-Agradezco la oferta pero no puedo hacer eso. Debo volver. Definitivamente debo volver. No lo haría sino fuera necesario…

-¿Necesario…?

-Ah… yo…

Había metido la pata y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Me puse muy nerviosa en ese instante. No sabía qué decir para tranquilizarlo.

-De acuerdo. Si no quieres decirlo, está bien. No te presionaré – toma un sorbo a su taza.

-Gracias… muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer. Tendrás tus razones para esto. Además, no es como si esto fuera un interrogatorio o algo por el estilo.

-Entiendo. Igual lo agradezco.

-Bueno. Si ya terminaste de comer, deberías cambiarte. Te sacaré de este lugar en cuanto estés lista.

-¿Cómo harás eso? Si se puede saber.

-Le pedí a mis amigos que me trajeran un cambio de ropa para ti. Una vez que te lo pongas, pasaras inadvertida por la casa y haré que me acompañes hasta la salida. Usaremos el carruaje y te llevaré lo más cerca de la mansión vecina, ya que sería muy extraño si llego hasta allá yo solo.

-Es cierto. Y sería un inconveniente si algún sirviente de esa casa te ve e insiste en anunciarte con los amos.

-Sí, es por eso que te dejaré lo más cerca posible sin llegar hasta allá.

-Bien, entiendo el plan y parece que lo más complicado será salir de aquí.

-Bueno, si te pones lo que te trajeron no creo que haya mucho problema.

-De acuerdo. Me cambiaré entonces si insistes tanto.

Gilbert se puso de pie para buscar la ropa. Cuando se escuchó el crujido de la puerta abriéndose. El joven se congeló de inmediato y giró lentamente su cabeza.

-Gilbert, querido… ¡oh! Lo siento mucho, no sabía que tenías compañía…

-H-H-Hola, Madre, ja, ja – ríe nervioso – n-no te preocupes… ¿se te ofrecía algo, Madre? – se dirige hacia ella.

-Dime, ¿quién es tu amigo?

-¿Amigo? – la mira – Ah… él… él es…

-Buenas tardes, Señora – hace una reverencia como un hombre – mi nombre es Henry. Es un gusto conocerla al fin. He oído mucho de usted por su hijo y debo decir que se ha quedado corto con sus halagos para usted.

-¿D-de verdad? ¿Mi hijo haciéndome cumplidos a mí? ¡Ohhhh! ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Y que buenos modales tiene, Joven…!

-Henry. Henry, Señora. Ese es mi nombre…

-Bien, Señor Henry. ¿Y cómo es que conoce a mi hijo? ¿Quiénes son sus padres?

-Ma-Madre, ¿qué es esto? Ja, ja. Parece un interrogatorio y no quieres incomodar a mi invitado ¿verdad? Además… si viniste a verme es porque seguramente tenías algo que discutir conmigo, así que… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, Madre?

-¡Oh, cierto! Casi lo olvidaba. Tu padre quiere hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido ayer. Fue difícil pero logramos sobrellevar la situación gracias a tu hermano menor. Él hizo posible que nos dieran otra oportunidad, así que tu padre quiere arreglar los detalles antes del encuentro.

-De acuerdo, si es así, iré a ver a mi Padre cuando termine de atender a mi amigo si no te molesta.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta, cariño. Es bueno ver que por fin tienes amigos más dignos que ese par que siempre está entre platos sucios y que erróneamente llamas amigos. En fin, iré a avisarle a tu padre que estás ocupado y que irás a verlo más tarde. Con su permiso.

-Adelante, Señora – hace otra reverencia.

La madre de Gilbert sale y éste cierra la puerta una vez que ella se ha marchado.

-¿Lo ves? Por eso te dije que quería que te cambiaras antes.

-Oh, por favor, no causes un alboroto. ¿Crees que tu madre hubiera preferido ver a una sirvienta almorzando contigo que a un noble?

-B-bueno… no puedo negar que tienes razón en eso… aun así, será mejor sacarte cuanto antes.

-No quiero menospreciar el esfuerzo de tus amigos por conseguirme algo de ropa pero… ahora que tu madre me ha visto aquí, sería muy sospechoso que luego vieran salir a una sirvienta de este lugar.

-Mmm. Puede que tengas razón. Ella dijo que le diría que estaba ocupado con un amigo… así que… si nadie te ve salir de aquí… sería… extraño – lanza un suspiro – pues… ni hablar. Creo que ahora tendrás que salir vestido como un niño de aquí.

-Para ser sincera, no me molesta esa idea.

-Lo que a mí me molesta es que ahora estarán preguntándose quién eres tú. ¡Rayos! Tendré que inventar toda una historia gracias a ti… y no sólo eso, tendré que recordar detalles y cosas – vuelve a suspirar.

-Henry Héderváry.

-¿Eh?

-Ese será mi nombre a partir de ahora. Henry Héderváry.


End file.
